The Bet
by MitsukaiYami
Summary: Satoshi calls up for a prize won from the bet bewteen him and Dark, the only problem is, Daisuke is the prize. Based around a manga volume 'what should have happened' SatoDai Yaoi lemon


**I had inspiration for this, while i was reading the manga today, it's my interpretation of what could (and SHOULD) have happened.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own DN Angel; if I did there would be a LOT more Daisuke and Satoshi as a couple. swoons**

**Oh yeah, and I'm going to use random bits of Japanese, cos its so kawaii!!!!!! (Cute)**

**This is my first DN Angel fix, and my first 'lemon' sorry if I suck at this. **

**Warning: Obsession, possession and YAOI! (dont like then dont read)**

**------------------------------------**

Daisuke woke with a start as the bell rang throughout the building, indicating that school was over, eager to get home, the class left in a hurry leaving Daisuke slowly packing up his bag.

"Niwa-kun" he raised his head to see Satoshi sat on the desk next to him, he quickly looked around, the entire class had gone, leaving them all alone.

Daisuke's tired eyes suddenly became more alert; he stood up, not too pleased with being left alone with his pursuer "Hai, Hiwatari-kun?"

"Do you remember, I told you that me and Dark had a bet?"

Daisuke shifted his feet, and nervously looked down then back up to Satoshi. "Erm, hai Hiwatari-Kun" _does he know that I'm Dark? The phantom thief? Oh god has he found me out?_

Satoshi coyly pushed himself off the desk and drew closer to Daisuke; he could see the fear and nervousness grow in the red head's eyes.

"You remember what it was about, what was at stake?"

"Well sort of, you didn't tell me who was at state, but it doesn't matter because Dark stole the painting, he won anyway"

Daisuke nervous fiddled with his shirt, he new he was babbling, he never knew what to say when Satoshi was around him, he was even clumsier.

"No"

Daisuke's head flew up in bewilderment,

"He lost" the small smile on Satoshi's face widened to a grin as he came even closer to Daisuke.

Daisuke eyes widen in horror _no, how why? _"But Dark stole the painting! It was on the news!" Daisuke could feel Satoshi's breath on his face, he felt his knees weaken under him. _What is he going to do to me? _

"He stole the wrong painting, it was a fake. He lost, I won, _**I**_ get the prize"

Satoshi stood directly in front of him, leaning over him, it was then than Daisuke realised he had unconsciously sat down on his desk, Satoshi arms were at his sides pinning him to the desk.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Satoshi filled all space between them, and leaned down to his ear, to whisper softly

"Because **you** are the prize" Satoshi smirked as he felt Daisuke shiver under him "and now you're mine"

Daisuke's bag fell to the fall with a bang, Daisuke's eyes had widened in fear, of what Satoshi would do, he closed his eyes tight as if willing him to disappear.

Satoshi let out a small laugh at Daisuke's reaction, he let his finger trail down Daisuke cheek, then lightly over his bottom lip, Daisuke let out a small squeak and flinched, trying to move out of his captors grasp, but his chin was held firmly in Satoshi's hand. He was forced to look at Satoshi, the blue eyes sparkled in excitement down at him, but something else shone through, lust.

Daisuke struggled to get out of his grasp, but his attempts were unless, Satoshi had him trapped "No escape little one, I told you, I won you fair and square, you belong to me now" Daisuke tried to protest but his mouth was covered "Don't try to argue, Dark agreed to this. After all we both know how _close _you two are"

_Oh no he knows_

"He lost you to me, he practically **sold** you to me"

_Why am I worrying that he knows Darks identity! Who knows what he's going to do to me_

Panic bells went of left and right, Satoshi had beyond succeeding in freaking him out.Daisuke's mind was screaming out for help, he was trapped alone with a guy who claimed that he was now his possession.

"I don't, you don't own me. You can't!"

Satoshi ran his fingers through the red silk like hair, curling strands around his fingers. He placed his other hand on Daisuke's small waist, creating a tight grip so the boy couldn't move from his grasp.

"Guess again, you're mine to do as I wish, and right now I think I should silence you"

Satoshi pressed his lips lightly to Daisuke's, but then grew more feverent, he'd been waiting to do this for a long time, now he finally had the chance. He wasn't going to waste a moment of it; he was going to make the most of it. Satoshi ran his tongue along the bottom of Daisuke soft lips, already addicted to the sweetness they held.

Daisuke was frozen _he's kissing me! Satoshi is kissing me! _

Daisuke was becoming lost in the kiss, he hated to admit it but it felt, nice almost. Satoshi smelt wonderful, Daisuke had unknowingly melting into the embrace, his arms had wound around the taller boys neck. He felt his lips being massaged, Satoshi's tongue pressed firmly against his lips, demanding entrance, Daisuke willingly allowed them to pass. Eager to taste him properly Satoshi plunged into Daisuke's mouth, laughing to himself at the boy's reaction. He would have got through anyway, but it was delightful to see the boy become putty in his hands, to see how easily dominated he was.

Daisuke's mind was filled with confusion; he liked girls, didn't he? Even though the girls had said they were cute together, he had dismissed it as girlish fantasies, this was wrong to like a guy, wasn't it?

_Then why does it feel so right? So good?_

Daisuke let out a soft moan, Satoshi was massaging his tongue with his own, hungry for the sweetness that was Daisuke. Satoshi ran his fingers through Daisuke's hair again, holding onto the soft locks pulling them closer together, his other ran had crawled up Daisuke's shirt and began to caress his skin, increasing this activity even more when he felt the shivers under his fingers.

Daisuke's skin was so soft and warm, Satoshi wanted to touch it all, he wanted to be the only one to touch it, Daisuke was **his! **And his **alone!**

Satoshi pulled away from Daisuke, a feral grin alighted his face, he caught a few breaths then lowered his head again, but this time his lips were directed to Daisuke's neck, the skin tasted even better than it felt. He sucked softly on the skin, nipping gently whilst placing kisses on the succulent skin. Daisuke leaned his head back, allowing more access, he found himself moaning in pleasure at Satoshi's actions, his own hands had become entangled in the others hair, grasping hold of his hair and the collar of his shirt, in attempt to hold the boy closer to him. He failed to notice the hand crawling up his chest, the movements across his soft stomach it made, the soft caress over his nipples.

Daisuke suddenly froze up, Satoshi had detached himself from Daisuke's neck, admiring the hickies that graced Daisuke's slender neck.

Daisuke shivered at the coldness that suddenly hit him, then he realised why he had suddenly gotten colder, his shirt had been removed.

He was being pushed backwards on the desk, soon Satoshi was straddling him, a wicked gleam in his eyes as the caught Daisuke's lips in another searing kiss. Satoshi felt himself harden at the feel of having Daisuke under him, he thrust forward, meeting Daisuke's own through the clothing. He once again smiled to himself; he'd have to do something about that.

**----Look away if you no likely to read the nasty------------**

A fumbling of hands and quiet movements caught Daisuke's attention "what…what are you doing?" the events had made Daisuke's mind foggy, but he recognised the movements of his trousers, they were being undone, and were soon down by his ankles.

Daisuke's eyes once again widened as he though of what Satoshi was going to do next _do I want to do this? Do I have a choice?_

He let out a reluctant groan as Satoshi reached into his pants for this dick, a shudder ran through this body as fingers curled around him, and started to stroke him.

Satoshi grinned as he felt Daisuke harden in his hand, it was going perfectly, Daisuke would be his, and he wouldn't stop him, he'd actually allow him to touch him, to hold him, to claim him.

Satoshi caught Daisuke's lips in another kiss then sucked lightly on the lower lip, as he continued to massage his cock. He gasped as the warm lips left his and moved the course downward; Daisuke peered through half lidded eyes as Satoshi engulfed him.

Warmth surrounded his member, it quivered in the moistness that had surrounded it, sudden flicks of the tongue set Daisuke over the edge.

Daisuke panted as he neared completion, the soft moans the let free from his lips spurred Satoshi on further, Satoshi felt Daisuke quiver within him, a sign that he was about to orgasm, he surrounded the member completely waiting till the last moment to pull away. Daisuke gasped, he'd been so close "what? Why?"

But Satoshi just smiled down on him, Daisuke reached out for Satoshi's head, in hope that he would comply and finish the act he'd started. Yet Satoshi grabbed his hands and placed them around his neck, then withdrew his grip on them. Daisuke ran his hands down Satoshi's neck and chest, his shirt undone hanging loosely off his skin, Daisuke blushed as he realised what he was doing, and lifted his fingers from Satoshi's chest, only for them to be place back upon it, then traced downward towards his trousers. Whether it was his own hands, or Satoshi's controlling his, Daisuke didn't know, but the jeans fell to the floor in a heap along with his boxers. Daisuke stared at Satoshi's member at it cam closer and closer to him, Satoshi grinded himself to Daisuke's, causing the younger to cry out. The motions caused Daisuke to near completion once again, this time Satoshi didn't stop it, he reached his hand down, to help the process along. Daisuke cried out once again as he came in Satoshi's hand. Satoshi grinned at him and raised his hand to his face, sucking on one of the covered fingers, he then captured Daisuke's lips in another kiss the semen still on his tongue allowing Daisuke to taste himself, Daisuke sucked on the tongue given him and drank himself in.

Meanwhile Satoshi pressed his still covered fingers against Daisuke's entrance and pressed in, Daisuke gasped at the intrusion, squirming against the fingers moving inside of him.

Satoshi held him down "stop moving, just relax and it won't hurt" Daisuke nodded and willed himself to relax, the fingers felt weird, they weren't supposed to be there, and so he didn't know what to do about them. Satoshi pushed another finger through, making scissor motions within Daisuke, he withdrew slightly then pushed back in, Daisuke's own cum serving as a lubricant, smiling as Daisuke let out several pants at the movements of his fingers, Satoshi couldn't wait to hear him when he himself was with the boy.

Satoshi withdrew his fingers for the last time pleased to hear a moan from the boy underneath him, and he prepared to enter. He pushed into the boy inch by inch, allowing the boy to become accustomed to himself inside him. Daisuke moaned and writhed under him, causing Satoshi to pant due to effect it was having, not being able to control himself he trust forward. Daisuke cried out at the sudden movement within him, tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. Satoshi leaned forward and kissed Daisuke deeply, trying to distract him from the pain "it gets better, relax" Satoshi trust forward again, entering deeper with the boy. He curled a hand around the boy's member once again, and began the jerking movements as his own thrusts became for rapid. Daisuke cried out as Satoshi hit his prostrate, trusting his own hips out to meet Satoshi, eager for more contact. He became hard within Satoshi's hand once again, he wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck, his hands grabbing onto his shoulders, pulling to older boy deeper within him.

Satoshi groaned at the movement and thrust harder and faster as he neared completion, he jerked roughly on Daisuke's own, crying out as he came once again, his seed all over his and Satoshi's chests. With one last deep thrust Satoshi came inside Daisuke, letting out a long moan. Collapsing on top of the younger boy, panting as he regained his breath, Daisuke lay underneath him, dazed and exhausted. He withdrew himself and allowed time to regain himself.

**----Safe now-----**

Satoshi gazed over at his captive, his chest rising and falling, as he tried to catch his breath, the sweat glistened on his soft skin, his cheeks flushed with a soft hue.

Satoshi ran his hand over his chest wiping up Daisuke's cum, raising his hands to his lips, he eagerly licked of the taste of Daisuke, grinning.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my little prize" he smirked, and gave the boy one last kiss, he brushed the hair from his face, and took in the beautiful panting form of Daisuke.

He pulled his clothes back on, not caring if he looked a mess, he buttoned up his shirt and ran his hands through his hair, neatening himself up. Once pleased with his appearance he gathered his bag and walked out the room with a smile. He closed the door after one last look, leaving the delirious Daisuke confused and alone on the floor.

---------------------------------

**I am so going to hell for this. **

**Hmm I could expand on this, what do you think?**

**Was it any good? Was the lemon alright? Tell me about it, cos I dunno really what I'm supposed to write in those 'situations' so any tips? **


End file.
